Juste un petit quelque chose …
by CarylFrance
Summary: Juste un petit quelque chose … Tout est dans le titre, post saison 4, pas d'histoire, juste un moment à eux. POV Daryl. Ship : Daryl/Carol


Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux, il ne le voulait pas. Il avait si peur de s'endormir et de se réveiller sans elle à ses côtés. Du coup a la place de dormir, il la regardait. Ses cheveux courts bouclaient doucement, sa peau était si blanche qu'il avait l'impression de voir au travers. Le soleil qui se reflétait derrière la vitre inondait de lumière son corps si féminin, et si fort a la fois.

Il caressa doucement sa joue du bout du doigt, elle frémit à son contact, mais ne se réveilla pas. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Il était si fier d'elle, lorsqu'elle les avait sortis du wagon, couverte de haillons et de sang de rôdeur, lorsqu'il c'était aperçu de ce qu'elle avais fait pour les sauver, il n'avais pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser comme il en rêvait depuis des années. Il se fichait qu'elle soit gluante, sale, que lui soit couvert de boue et de sueur, il se fichait du regard que tout le monde leur lançait alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément au milieu de cadavres dans la cour du terminus, elle était sienne.

La frêle petite souris était devenue un super-héros à ses yeux. Si Sophia était encore là, elle aurait été fière de sa maman. Il fit courir son regard de son visage endormit, si serein a ce moment-là, il observa la courbe de son cou, ou palpitait cette petite veine qu'il voulait embrasser. La naissance de ses petits seins, qui étaient comme faits pour lui après cette nuit d'amour.

Son ventre ou d'anciennes vergetures avaient blanchi et laissait comme des cicatrices sur sa peau, souvenir de sa grossesse. D'autre cicatrice... Données par l'homme qu'il détestait le plus après son père, Ed, ce connard finit, heureusement qu'il c'était fait bouffer.

Sa jambe enroulée autour de la sienne, accentuait la courbe de ses si belles fesses. Il rougit légèrement à cette vue. Ses jambes, si longues, si belles, terminées par des pieds tout aussi parfaits, il aimait tout, il avais beau chercher, il ne lui trouvait pas de défauts. Elle était son idéal féminin.

Et il l'aimait, chose encore plus belle, elle l'aimait en retour. Cette nuit quand elle l'avait touchée, il avait cru défaillir de bonheur, il n'avait jamais connu ça, on ne l'avait jamais touché avec amour, avec respect, et il était presque sur, que c'était la même chose pour elle.

Cette nuit quand elle l'avait touchée, il avait cru défaillir de bonheur, il n'avais jamais connu ça, on ne l'avait jamais touché avec amour , avec respect, et il était presque sur, que c'était la même chose pour avait pensé qu'il ne connaitrait jamais rien de plus beau, jamais rien de fort , qu'il ne pourrait jamais être plus heureux qu'a ce moment là, sauf qu'elle lui avait murmuré trois petits mots qu'il espérait tant. « Je t'aime. » Il avait honte de l'avouer, mais à ce moment-là, il aurait voulu pleurer de joie. À la place, il avait enfuit son visage dans le creux de son cou et lui avait répété la même phrase.

Ils avaient en osmose totale du début à la fin, il en avait tiré la conclusion que jamais il ne pourrait être aussi proche de quelqu'un qu'a ce moment-là.

Alors qu'il faisait courir ses mains doucement d'une façon rêveuse, sur ce corps nu près de lui, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et lui sourit.

Bordel de chiotte ... Son sourire le faisait craquer. Il déposa un baiser à la naissance de sa bouche.

Il avait tellement attendu pour faire ça, il s'était tellement retenu par le passé, que maintenant qu'il y était autorisé, il avait l'impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir arrêter.

Il ne pourrait plus supporter la vie sans Carol, elle faisait à présent partie de lui.

Quand elle l'embrassa en retour, il sentit une partie de son corps se manifester de nouveau, il ne serait jamais rassasié de son besoin d'elle. S'en était presque douloureux, qu'il puisse la désirer à ce point.

Une autre chose merveilleuse était sa voix, les mots qu'elle lui murmurait, les gémissements qu'elle faisait pendant qu'il la touchait, les petits cris qu'elle poussait quand elle était comblée. Et enfin, ce regard, qui signifiait tant pour lui, ses yeux lui parlaient tellement fort. Bordel qu'il l'aimait.

Cette femme était foutrement parfaite et c'était la sienne.


End file.
